random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/I Wanna Take a Few Risks
Transcript (Fandom original series logo appears) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by: Pb&jotterisnumber1 Developed by: KirbiMiroir (We see Carolina, wearing a gymnastics suit and getting ready to start running) Maurecia: Just so you know, we didn't have time to install crash-mats. Carolina: That's okay. I can just land feet-first! Nai-Nai: Oh, do be careful, Carol... (Carolina runs at high speed, jumping off a springboard then quickly backflipping off a vault, spinning five times in midair before landing perfectly. A crowd of people applaud) Carolina: How was it? (people continue to applaud) Carolina: Silence speaks a thousand words, but applause speaks none! Surely you can use words to explain how this went? (the crowd go to talk to Carol directly, as Keine tries to make her way past them, holding a gavel and a book titled "I Wanna Be The Guy Potential Notes") Keine: Excuse me! I'm just going to make an announcement! (people can't stop talking, so Keine bangs the gavel against a model katana) Keine: Can everyone be quiet so I can get some words in? (silence) Keine: Thank you. Now, I have an announcement from Peanut Otter himself. Tomorrow, Muffet will be- Tracer: What's that you're holding, Keine? Keine: Well... who here has heard of "I Wanna Be The Guy"? ("I Wanna Be The Guy" count: 1) (only Virginia puts her hand up) Keine: What do you know about it, Vivi? Virginia: That it's called I Wanna Be The Guy. ("I Wanna Be The Guy" count: 2) Keine: Asides from that! Virginia: Nothing. (Nicole puts her hand up) Keine: Nicole? Nicole: How long would you like me to talk for? Keine: Less than two minutes. Nicole: Okay... (deep breath) I Wanna Be the Guy: The Movie: The Game ("I Wanna Be The Guy" count: 3) is a 2D platform indie freeware video game, created by Michael "Kayin" O'Reilly for Microsoft Windows using Multimedia Fusion 2. First released on October 5, 2007, the game is no longer- Georgia: Stop copying and pasting from Wikipedia! Nicole: Sorry about that, George... Georgia: (Ugh, just when I thought that people were going to accept that my nickname is Gigi...) Keine: Anyway, what's the game about? Nicole: I'm... not sure. (Mokou raises her hand) Keine: What do you know, Mokou? Mokou: Well, it's about this boy named "The Kid" who wants to become "The Guy", a status already held by his father... Cora: So let me guess - he sets out to kill his father? (eerie silence) Mokou: Sadly, yes. Georgia: Wow, that's dark... Virginia: Look, when games are made by one guy, they can get away with quite a few things. Carolina: What, like being called "I Wanna Be The Guy"? ("I Wanna Be The Guy" count: 4) Georgia: I don't think it's a bad title... Carolina: You and I have very, VERY different tastes. Georgia: If I can be honest, I Wanna Be The Guy ("I Wanna Be The Guy" count: 5) actually sounds kind of funny. Virginia: Maybe the game's trying to draw us into a false sense of security? Georgia: Why is that? Carolina: Isn't it a well-known fact that I Wanna Be The Guy ("I Wanna Be The Guy" count: 6) is, like, super hard? (the girls head over to the restaurant. Inside the restaurant, we see Muffet and Lusamine re-designing the restaurant) Muffet: Thank you for your support, dearie. Lusamine: You're welcome, Muffet... (Although your need to call me "dearie" terrifies me...) Come to think of it, does this redesign idea have to do with your cooking lessons? Muffet: It does. (Lillie walks into the restaurant) Lusamine: Good to see you here, Lillie. Are you a customer, or just visiting? Lillie: Just visiting. I was wondering what Muffet was up to... Muffet: A cooking lesson, dearie. Lillie: That sounds very interesting! (while Lillie and Muffet talk, Georgia, Carolina and Virginia walk by the restaurant entrance) Virginia: Are you seriously telling me that I Wanna Be The Guy's Hard mode ("I Wanna Be The Guy" count: 7) is the average difficulty? Carolina: Yes. Georgia: Hey, isn't there a rumour that the game calls you a wuss if you play on (quotation mark fingers) "Normal Mode"? Carolina: Yes. Georgia: That's not okay! Why punish players for trying the easiest difficulty? Carolina: ...you haven't played Valkyrie Profile. Virginia and Georgia: Valkyrie Profile? (the three walk into the restaurant) Carolina: That game's Easy mode is the hardest difficulty. Virginia: Wow, talk about savagery... Georgia: Honestly, I'd be more surprised if that was intentional. Virginia: What, you're suggesting that Valkyrie Profile's super-hard easy mode was unintentional? Georgia: I'm not. It's just a possibility... Virginia: Whatever... (the three girls take a seat at a table. Lusamine notices and goes over to them) Lusamine: Hello. What would you like to order? Carolina: How about pasta carbonara? Lusamine: What kind of pasta? Georgia/Virginia/Carolina: Vermicelli./Fettuccine./Tagliarini. Lusamine: Alright. It'll be ready in a few minutes... (Lusamine exits the scene) Virginia: Hey, uh... I have a question about "I Wanna Be The Guy". (I Wanna Be The Guy count: 8) Georgia: Yeah? Virginia: What characters are in it? Carolina: Well, there's The Kid, for starters. (Carolina takes out a picture of The Kid, which she specially prepared for this occasion) Carolina: This is what he looks like. Obviously, he's more pixelated in-game... Georgia: Wow. Nice art technique, Carol. Virginia: I never knew that you were interested in drawing... Carolina: Excuse me, but I didn't make it. Georgia and Virginia: Then who did? Carolina: Someone called one of the artists behind the character designs in IWBTG. Georgia: Who exactly? Carolina: Michael O'Reilly. Virginia: (gasps) Hang on, are you suggesting that this game was made by one person? Carolina: Yes. Georgia: To be fair, it could have been done by two people. O'Reilly does the concept and art, then someone else does all the programming. Simple! Virginia: Then why isn't this second person credited in any way, shape or form? (pause) Georgia: I don't know. (we next see Jelly, organising letters from friends) Jelly: In the two and a half years which I have spent helping Peanut at his job here, Flick has sent us exactly... (checks the letters to ensure that what she says is right) ...three letters. (banging on the door) Jelly: I'm coming! (Jelly opens the door, revealing Peanut) Peanut: I've got something to tell you, Jel. Jelly: Is it about the recent craze over I Wanna Be The Guy? (I Wanna Be The Guy count: 9) Peanut: No, it's about Muffet's cooking lessons. She would like you to do a demonstration. Jelly: Me?! Peanut: Exactly! Jelly: Oh, right... in that case, I'd better get prepared! (later, at the restaurant...) Jelly: Okay! Muffet has asked me to offer a demonstration on today's cooking lessons. I'll explain what I have to do by- (Jelly takes a menu) Jelly: Okay, I can make either chocolate cookies or blueberry muffins. How do I decide? (Mokou raises a magic staff) Jelly: Yes, Mokou? Mokou: I would suggest letting the audience vote themselves. Jelly: (thinks for a short while) Alright! (Jelly, Muffet and Lusamine hand out bits of voting paper) Jelly: Write your vote on this bit of paper, and when you're done, hand them to Lusamine. (everyone writes a vote on their bit of paper, then hands them back to Jelly, Muffet and Lusamine) Lusamine: Alright, Jelly is going to be baking... chocolate cookies! Muffet: So, hang tight, folks! (meanwhile, Keine is seen, reading "Vermonia 8: Return of the Queen") Keine: (Rodvel voice) Nothing can escape our power! (Aqami girl voice) It's too overwhelming...! I don't think we can protect the pillar any longer! (Jim voice) Never give up! Stand firm! Hold together. (Keine turns the page) Keine: (Rainbow voice) Jim... Jim, I think it's over. (Mokou walks in) Mokou: Guess what? Guess what, guess what, guess what? Keine: You've spread the word about I Wanna Be The Guy some more? (I Wanna Be The Guy count: 10) Mokou: No. Keine: You've tried to play I Wanna Be The Guy yourself? (I Wanna Be The Guy count: 11) Mokou: Of course not! Keine: You've started demanding for a remake of I Wanna Be The Guy? (I Wanna Be The Guy count: 12) Mokou: Nothing to do with I Wanna Be The Guy, don't you worry. (I Wanna Be The Guy count: 13) Keine: Then what is it? Mokou: Jelly's going to be making chocolate cookies! Keine: Okay. Let me go get Butter... Mokou: Why? Keine: Because I bet Butter will love the cookies! Mokou: I'm sure she will! (We next see Jelly, busy cooking) Jelly: Right, while I melt the butter, I'll put some plain flour into a bowl... (about to pour in some flour, but stops herself) ...how much? (Pause) Jelly: Oh, yes, I should check the ingredients! (Jelly takes the recipe book) Jelly: "How to Make a Lot of Porridge... you will need all the porridge mix in this box, and in any spare boxes, quite a lot of water and-" Hold on. This is the wrong recipe book! (Jelly discards the wrong book and tries to look for the correct recipe book) Jelly: Okay... I should add 150g of this flour. (Jelly measures the flour carefully, constantly having to take some away with a teaspoon, then put some more back, repeating until she gets the amount right to the last milligram) Jelly: Next, the- (a dinging noise. Jelly takes the butter out of the microwave and puts it by the flour, before taking the recipe book) Jelly: I'll need 200g of sugar. The question is, which sugar? (Jelly holds up some plain caster sugar and some brown muscovado sugar) Jelly: Hmmm... I'll just go easy and use the plain caster sugar. (Jelly puts the muscovado sugar away, then measures out the caster sugar in a separate bowl, once again trying to get it exactly right. She then adds that to the flour, and adds the flour and sugar mix to the butter) Jelly: Next, I'll need two eggs and a dash of vanilla. (Jelly gathers said ingredients, then breaks the eggs into a teacup. She whisks them up, mixing in a drop of vanilla, then pours the egg in, followed by adding a little more vanilla to the entire mixture. She then gets out a set of whisks) Jelly: Well, few whisks are better than one. (Jelly starts mixing the recipe) Jelly: Steady...steady....steady... Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Transcript